


Sweater Paws

by Neorue



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Am I the only one who flaps their arms with sweater paws?, Fluff, I never mention Phil but he’s there, I’m learning relationship tags, Platonic Relationships, Tiny Tommy yes yes, Wholesome, always platonic, family dynamics yes yes, i just want 4/4 sleepy bois please, just imagine him with the happy dad look in the background, okay, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, smol wilbur, sweater paws, yes?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neorue/pseuds/Neorue
Summary: Wilbur wants a sweater and Techno happens to have one.Thievery occurs.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 154





	Sweater Paws

Wilbur flapped his hands, the oversized fabric quietly thumping. I really need more sweaters like this, he thought, scouring his closet.

He made a mental note to ask Phil to take him shopping.

”Oversized sweater, oversized sweater. Why don’t I have any of those,” he grumbled under his breath.

Wilbur flopped back on his bed, arms sprawled out, staring up at the ceiling.

Where am I gonna find one?

——

Wilbur walked into the living room, a content smile on his face, sporting a pastel pink hoodie that went down to his knees.

”Is that... my hoodie?”

Techno stared at his baby brother who was intermittently flapping his hands for some reason.

”Not anymore.” Wilbur grinned, clapping his hands together, the sleeves making a soft ‘poff’ sound. “You never use it anyway.”

It was true- Techno didn’t even know he owned something other than his usual garb and pajamas.

”Whatever, you can have it. Just don’t steal anything else, got it?”

”I was thinking of a new cloak-“

”No.” Techno pulled the hood over Wil’s eyes.

”Love you.”

”Love you too Wil.”

——

Wilbur swore he wasn’t tearing up when Tommy walked out of his room drowning in the faded pink sweater.

”Look what I found in Wilby’s closet!”

Techno suppressed a smile behind his book, watching Wilbur visibly melt.

”Looks good Toms.”

”Mhm!” Tommy played with the hem of the worn garment. It was even bigger on him than it had been on Wil.

”Can I keep it? Please?”

Wilbur ruffled Tommy’s hair, the younger humming as he did.

”Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Neo writing family fluff?  
> Why hello you must be new here-  
> <3


End file.
